With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices have become the most common display devices.
In a liquid crystal display device, images are displayed through control of pixels by criss-cross gate lines and data lines on array substrates. Gate drive signals and data signals are sent out from a control chip of the liquid crystal display device, and are transmitted respectively to gate lines and data lines on the array substrates through chip on films (COF).
Specifically, a COF is connected to a gate line or a data line of a display area by a group of fan-out lines which consist of a plurality of conducting lines. Because the fan-out lines are in a fan shape as a whole, the conducting lines on the right and left sides of the group of fan-out lines each have a length larger than that of the conducting lines in the middle of the group of fan-out lines, and further have a resistance larger than that of the conducting lines in the middle, which leads to distortion of waveforms of the gate drive signals or the data signals transmitted, thereby affecting the uniformity of drive signals.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the existing technologies, the conducting lines in the middle are usually arranged in fold lines, so that the conducting lines on two sides and the conducting lines in the middle of the fan-out zone 30 could have similar lengths and resistances, thereby improving the uniformity of the drive signals. However, the folding layout of conducting lines occupies a large space, and thus increases the width d of the bezel 20 of the display device, which goes against the current demand for narrow-bezel display devices.